publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Fire investigation
Fire investigation, sometimes referred to as origin and cause investigation, is the analysis of fire-related incidents. After firefighters extinguish a fire, an investigation is launched to determine the origin and cause of the fire or explosion. Investigations of such incidents are done using a systematic approach and knowledge of basic fire science. Investigating fires Fire investigation is one of the most difficult of the forensic sciences to practice. In most forensic disciplines, even the basic question of whether a crime has been committed is normally obvious. During a fire investigation, an entire process must be undertaken just to determine if the case involves arson or not. The difficulty of determining whether an arson fire has occurred or not arises because fires destroy evidence. A fire investigator looks at what is left behind after a fire and obtains information to piece together the events that occurred in the moments leading up to the fire. One of the challenging aspects of fire investigation is the multi-disciplinary base of the investigator's job. Fires can be caused by or involve most things people see or use. For this reason, fire investigators need to know not only basic science of fire behavior, but knowledge of many different areas of study (including construction, electricity, human behaviour, vehicles etc) is helpful. If the fire origin has, for example, a gas appliance, an investigator should know enough about appliances to either include or exclude it as a possible cause of the fire. Fire investigators must also know their own limitations and call upon experts to assist when needed. Accordingly, fire investigators sometimes work with forensic electrical engineers (when examining electrical appliances, household wiring, etc.) or others skilled in forensic engineering (gas-powered appliances, air handling equipment, gas delivery systems, etc.). Recommended practices In the United States, one of the guides fire investigators may refer to is published by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) for codes, standards, and suggested practices about conducting fire investigations. The most recent edition of this guide, titled NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations, was published in 2008. The information, standards, and practices discussed below are those which appear in NFPA 921. Conducting investigations Fire investigators conduct their investigations using a systematic approach.NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations The approach endorsed by the NFPA is that of the scientific methodNFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations (for a more detailed discussion, see the article on NFPA 921). There are five components that create a methodology with which fires are investigated using a systematic approach: * The assignment is received and the investigator is notified of his/her responsibilities''NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations'' * The investigator plans the investigation and assembles tools, equipment, and personnel''NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations'' * The scene is examined and data is collected''NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations'' * Physical evidence is collected, documented, tested, and evaluated''NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations'' * The scientific method is used to analyze the information obtained''NFPA 921: Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations'' Licensure I. The International Association of Arson Investigators (IAAI), a professional group of fire investigators, grants a National Board Certified fire investigation certification called the "Certified Fire Investigator" (IAAI-CFI). For more information, please visit their website at http://www.firearson.com II. The National Association of Fire Investigators (NAFI), a professional association of fire and explosion investigators, offer several National Board Certified fire investigation certifications, including: :A) Certified Fire and Explosion Investigatior (CFEI), :B) Certified Vehicle Fire Investigator (CVFI), and :C) Certified Fire Investigation Instructor (CFII). For more information, please visit their website at http://www.nafi.org. See also * Fire science * Origin and cause investigator * Arson * NFPA 921 * Kirk's Fire Investigation * Forensic electrical engineer *Forensic engineering * ATF Fire Research Laboratory * Fire Protection Engineer * Fire Research Engineer * List of books about fire investigation Footnotes References * External links *The Science of Arson and Fire Investigation: All About Forensic Science Blog Post *High Quality Virtual Tours of Fire Investigation Scenes - Virtual Vision Category:Firefighting Category:Forensics